cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter
Dexter is the main protagonist of the series. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory and is the main character of Dexter's Laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family. He is usually working on gizmos and gadgets, but his sister Dee Dee is always destroying his creations. Punch Time Explosion Dexter appears as a playable Punch Time Explosion. He is one of the two playable characters in the game who originates from Dexter's Laboratory. Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Ray Gun *'Side Special': Teleport *'Up Special': Heli-Pack *'Down Special': Laser Attack *'Punch Time Explosion': Robo-Suit Lazer - Dexter climbs in his robot suit and cries "I am unstoppable!", and fires a deadly tractor beam across the stage. *'Synergy Attack': Dexter's synergy is Gazpacho. As Gazpacho throws out his pickles, Dexter shoots one and it explodes. Then they will be repeating this for the synergy, whenever Gazpacho throws a pickle Dexter makes it explode, hurting foes. Special Costume Name: Robot Pilot First Appearance: "Last But Not Beast" June 15, 1998 Bio: Dexter puts on the special Robot Pilot suit when a giant Godzilla-like monster named Badaxtra attacks the city of Dexter. He, along with his family, work together in a Multi-Formic Megabot to defeat the monster and safe the day. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Dexter appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. Duo to his small size he fights in a battlesuit to compensate with the other fighters in the game. He used the battlesuit before for dodgeball, but now has upgraded it to fight with it. Bio A gifted genius from birth, Dexter spearheads many crucial experiments and creates his inventions in the seclusion of his secret laboratory (well, it was a secret until that stew-pid sister of mine happened to find it, and now I can't go a single day without that bonehead blowing up something in my lab!). One day on a routine run on his experimental dimensional scanner, his alarms blared. Several rips in time and space were forming not just in his dimension, but others as well! Dexter went pale, knowing fully well the consequences if this went unchecked! Consulting with various scientific minds from across the multiverse, Dexter realised that the source of these anomalies would eventually unravel reality itself, ending all of existence! With no time to lose, Dexter got his best gear out for the job (at least those that that IDIOT sister of mine did not blow up today, anyway) but soon realised that this was not a battle that he alone should fight. "According to the findings performed by my pink colleague, several of my allies have already been torn from their homeworlds. Because of the anomalies, some have been transported to alternate realities, merging with their counterparts to prevent an inadvertent time paradox! Others have been given strange new abilities summoned by the twists caused by the reality rifts! And others....I don't know what became of them. What I do know, is that I must find them. If my calculations are correct, the source of these happenings could be the biggest threat the universe has ever known! And now it is up to me, Dexter, boy genius, to find these lost heroes and put an end...to the crossover chaos!" Special Powers *Advanced Intellect *Gifted Inventor, has a armory of inventions and battle-ready gear capable of handling most hazardous situations *Gifted Inventor, has a armory of inventions and battle-ready gear capable of handling most hazardous situations Quotes Intro *"According to my calculations, you have already lost!" *"Against my intellect, you don't have a chance, fewl!" *"Mwahahaha! Behold the scientific might of Dexter, boy genius!" *"I have a hair tonic that'll help with your little bald spot, there." (Against Nigel Uno) *"This isn't my first encounter with a blond dimwit, nor it'll be my last!" (Against Johnny Bravo) *"En guarde, mi petit fleur!" (Against Blossom) *"You remind me of my annoying sister...a very ANNOYING friend." (Against Kuki Sanban or Ed) Win Pose *"Success! My victory has been completed!" *"My test data shows that excessive force in any capacity...was not required." *"I have a hypothesis. Maybe if I tied my hands down, you'd stand a slightly better chance of winning?" *"Omelette du...fromage?" *hits head* "Ow. Still stuck in my head after all this time." *"Whoa, sorry about the bald crack from before, friend! Sheesh!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Sorry I had to do that. You were a very worthwhile adversary!" (Against Blossom) Victory Screen *"Well, time for maintenance. I think you scuffed my boots a little!" *"At least Dee Dee isn't here to blow my inventions to kingdom come....this time!" *"Hey, better you than me. Usually when something blows up that badly, I wind up naked with my hair on fire!" *"Don't take it personally. I'm on a mission to save this universe, and you were just in the way of progress." *"As you can see, my glorious invention here can do a lot more than fire dodgeballs at bullies." *"Your rudimentary grasp of technology using blocks of wood intrigues me. Please tell me more about it." (Against Nigel Uno) *"According to my calculations, you'd be better off adopting a toaster than finding a girlfriend who'd tolerate your ego." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"My mistake. Though you and my sister share the same intellectual capacity and inane fascination with crayons and rabbits, you and her are not the same. Well, go on now. Shoo!" (Against Bubbles or Kuki Sanban) *"Even though you are a complete and utter idiot, I know what it's like to have an annoying sister..." (against Ed) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Dexter.png|Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory Dexterpte.png|Dexter in Punch Time Explosion Robotpilotdexter.png|Robot Pilot Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Playable